Atrapados por el velo del hechizeroant mai otom
by BlINDfAiThz14
Summary: Colegialas,shizuru,natsuki,mai y las demas un desarrollo de como eran ellas como corales y perlas pero tambien el misterio queoculta tras sus puertas la academia garderobe


Prologo: ...  
En resumen tratare de hacer un fanfic de como eran mai natsuki shizuru haruka y las demas cuando eran corales y perlas respectivamente.. 

En una silla que oscilaba lentamente, como la manecilla del reloj de madera que reposaba al lado derecho , estaba sentado un señor que descanso de estar fumando su pipa y la puso en el cenizero del escritorio contiguo.  
-- Como te he dicho muchas veces, querida hija, no debes mostrar tu   
sentimientos en publico, porque estos son la debilidad de las personas,  
siempre manten la calma frente a cualquier situacion y muestrate confiable y consigue la confianza de tus amigos y enemigos pero nunca seas reciproca, nunca le des tu confianza a nadie, desconfia de todos y   
resuelve tu misma tus asuntos porque las personas cometen errores no te confies de nadie y asi lograras ascender en el gran escalafon d -- ¿has entendido querida hija?.-- inquirio

-- Si querido padre-- replico

Esas palabras aùn producen un eco muy profundo en mi mente dijo en  
pensamientos una joven que permanecia de pie frente una especie de plataforma que iba ascendiendo a medida que la joven recibio los calidos  
rayos de sol que aterrizaron haciendo que sus ojos de color magenta  
danzen como si fueran el fulgor de un rayo de estrella..

- Esta ves si que te derrotare.. Shizuru-- te hare papilla bramo otra joven de cabellera dorada y los ojos fijos en la otra muchacha--

Shizuru.. Shizuru .. SHIZURU ascendio el timbre de voz de la joven  
Umh.. Ara. Haruka-san disculpeme y con su sonrisa tan misteriosa, tan  
silenciosa que no deja oir ninguna emocion , ningun sentimiento solo deja ver en antifaz que la joven habia forjado todo este tiempo, su unico amigo   
era esa sonrisa que la ayudaba a salir de momentos incomodos y de dar   
explicaciones inncesesarias a su parecer..

Una anciana de vestimenta algo inusual , con un vestido enterizo de color opaco y unos zapatos de porcelana interrumpio los gritos estrepitosos de la multitud que estaban alrededor de las muchachas gritando y animandolas casi no se podia ni siquiera tener el mas minimo pensamiento porque la emocion de las personas era tanta que en seguida te contagiarian y lo olvidarias en un instante, pero ahora todo el mundo guardo un silencio que parecia extraño, este motivo lo ameritaba ver la lucha entre dos de las perlas mas excepcionales no era un evento que se veia a menudo..

El combate entre las perlas que conforman la triada dara comienzo,   
perla numero dos haruka armitage y perla numero uno Shizuru Viola  
con motivo de la apertura del segundo semestre en la Academia Garderobe replico la anciana

Shizuru -onee sama , Shizuru onee sama, por favor onee sama permitanos ver su danza de batalla , tan hermosa, tan elegante.  
onee sama era uno de los tantos gritos que no se distinguian por la intensidad de su volumen o quizas por la cantidad de personas que ovacionaban a la vez a esta bella joven.

Comienzen dijo la anciana y un segundo mas tarde la rubia ya se habia abalanzado contra lo muchacha de ojos carmesies la cual siempre   
mantenia esa expresion en su rostro tan serena.

Shizuru aver que opinas de esto ... HarUkaRiuSeN La joven de cabellos dorados junto sus ambas manos y formo un puño en el aire para dar un fuerte golpe , un fulgor enceguesedor resplandecio de ese y causo grandes estragos en la columna donde estaba parada la joven de ojos carmesies, satisfecha con su ataque la rubia comenzo a reirse de una manera bastante ridicula pero al disiparse la nube de polvo que se habia formado tras el ataque , buscaba incesantemente con la mirada los ojos carmesies de la muchacha mas no los encontraba 

Ara Ara..haruka-san es una persona bastante fuerte contesto Shizuru la cual aun no era avistada por Haruka 

Shi,...zu ...ru dijo mordazmente Haruka Don..donde esta usted Shizuru 

Ara .. le molestaria mirar hacia abajo Shizuru estaba debajo de haruka sujetada del resto que quedaba de la columna con sus dos manos y con los pies encogido preparandose para contraatacar con un salto 

Pero eso no es algo que deba de preocuparme verdad haruka-san dijo  
con una sonrisa perturbadora para haruka

Toda las chicas corales principiantes de la academia de garderobe comenzaron a gritar estrepitosamente de nuevo..  
shizuru onee samaa ahhh.. es grandiosa.. onee sama ... nadie se compara con usted ... seguro ganara facilmente comentaban las estudiantes

Pero dentro de esos ensordesedores gritos, habia una mirada que reflejaba deseo y superacion, era una mirada de una soñadora que desea hacer realidad su sueño, una joven que tenia la mirada mas brillante que las demas, estaba realmente sorprendida y ansiosas con esta batalla ..  
era una joven de pelirroja cabellera que apretaba sus puños fuertemente para contener la emocion que sentia.

-- Tohika mai- san dijo una chica animosa haciendole cosquillas en la espalda

--- jajajaa ya basta por favor.. jaja ah eres tu karla-chan replico sonrojada por las cosquillas la chica pelirroja  
---- tu si que te emocionas con esto verdad mai-chan dijo sarcasticamente karla  
----- ah ettoo etto si esque shizuru onee sama y haruka-onee sama son   
sorprendentes verdad karla- chan   
------ Si ya lo se pero creo que no me gusta ser solo observadora tambien me gustaria tener una batalla con ellas   
------ Sugoi Sugoi Karla-chan yo tambien quisiera eso, una batalla con   
Shizuru onee sama y Haruka onee sama Sugoi Sugoi pero es eso posible?   
------- Claro Mai-chan he escuchado que las corales que queden en este segundo semeste en primer y segundo lugar tendran una batalla de fin de semestre con ellas y tu mai-chan eres la coral numero uno claro que podras lograrlo   
------- Sugoi Sugoi en serio, entonces luchare por permanecer como coral numero uno ..etoo Karla-chan tu tambien lucharas verdad   
... Pero pues claro como no,yo sere la coral numero dos, pero no te  
confies porque tal vez te pase le dijo atrapando su cabeza con su brazo y golpeandole la cabeza con la otra mano  
-------- jejeje claro jajaa ---

Y asi continuaron riendose las dos chicas mientras que en los alrededores  
una sombra se movia rapidamente recaudadndo imformacion del combate 

--Esa es la perla numero uno Shizuru Viola--dijo la voz---  
--Mi señor quiere que tenga un encuentro cara a cara con esa chica.--inquirio la voz  
--No Rosenth, solo observala ella nos podria ser de mucha ayuda en nuestros planes contesto una segunda voz  
-- como usted lo ordene conde.--

-Pero Rosenth puedes darle un saludo de mi parte si lo quieres--  
--con una sonrisa en su rostro. claro mi señor   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ganadora del combate perla numero uno de la triada Shizuru Viola declaro miss maria

shizuru onee sama. ohhh Onee sama sabia que ganaria. es realmente   
maravillosa, y es tan hermosa, ahh verdad que si gritaron en seguida las estudiantes

demonios.. dijo la chica de cabellera rubias  
Ara Ara no se lamente haruka-san usted estuvo increible digamos que   
esta vez tuve un poco de suerte   
Shizuru no necesito que sientas lastima por mi , ademas en la proxima   
batalla te vencere   
Como usted diga haruka - san 

Unas horas despuez de finalizar el encuentro todas las estudiantes del cub de fans de shizuru estaban en seguida revolotenado alrededor de ella   
dandole regalos, y diciendole cumplidos y felicitaciones por su encuentro 

onee sama shizuru onee sama estuvo increible   
Si yo sabia que usted ganaria desde un comienzo   
Si y ademas lo hizo de una manera tan elegante En verdad es   
grandiosa., si shizuru onee sama   
Ara Ara mis pequeñas , creo que deben estar muy cansadas de estar animandome , en el encuentro de hoy se los agradesco a todas pero creo que ya es momento que me vaya a acostar, espero que descansen   
Adios Shizuru onee sama Shizuru onee sama tenga buenas noches 

La joven de ojos carmesies se encamino hacia su habitacion donde sin lugar a duda la estaba esperando Haruka-san con su habitual discurso,   
Shizuru quiero la revancha, en la proxima batalla le ganare, ya lo vera y sere yo la que me convertire en una ... bla bla bla---   
con acordarse de esto shizuru se reia mientras caminaba lentamente por el bosque que llevava a los dormitorios de chicas, pero al reirse recordo de nuevo las palabras de su padre, No confiar en los demas, no mostrar sentimiento alguna y sobretodo solo contar con uno mismo y no con la debilidad del resto Shizuru no sabia si las palabras de su padre eran las  
mejores para un modo de conducta que ella debia de seguir pero toda su vida habia sido criado bajo esas reglas y no tenia la intencion de deobedecerlas, aùn sumergida en sus pensamientos shizuru se percato que algo la estaba observando… un segundo mas tarde..


End file.
